


baby, just look at me

by markhyuckdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Just soulmate shit, M/M, Markhyuck being in love and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckdreams/pseuds/markhyuckdreams
Summary: The 4 times they search for each other's eyes and the one time they didn't need to
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	baby, just look at me

The harsh lights of the practice room illuminates the sweaty form of a boy practicing his dance moves under the hawk-eyed supervision of the choreographer as the routine is interrupted by a knock on the door. The elder aged men lets in a 13 year old boy who can’t be much younger than the said boy’s age. 

Mark blinks away the spots in his vision as his eyes focus on the new boy the choreographer is talking to. It’s the first time he searches for his eyes as the other boy’s eyes stay trained on the ground when he’s listening. The boy lifts up his head and looks at the man before him. But as if he sensed the eyes trained on him, he looks over to the side and that’s the first time their eyes meet. In a practice room at 6pm with the choreographer’s unsatisfied grumbling about how he has to baby sit them.

He grows used to the menace that is Lee Donghyuck. Constantly making fun of Mark like it’s hobby and then whining for affection right after. Mark knows better than to be alone with the menace of a boy now. So, Hyuck finds someone else to bother. Nana, who’d provide him with affection right away. Jeno, who’s too patient to snap at him. Jisung, who’s too flustered to even deny Hyuck’s teasing.

Together, they manage to find a solace. A home, far far away from theirs. Much closer to their practice rooms, the dorms and the late night sneaky visits for ramen. It’s in the smiles directed at each other once they come home to the others. It’s in the teasing directed at each other. It’s in the insults, the cuddles and everything in between.

So when Mark hears a thud while practicing and a chorus of Hyucks resonating through the room, he searches for Hyuck’s eyes. The last thing he was expecting was Hyuck’s searching for his. The action is immediate. He rushes towards the spot where Hyuck is lying, clutching at his arm in pain. He carries him to the medico and Hyuck bats his eyelashes at him.

“My hero” he sighs in an excessively sweet voice and Mark supresses a sigh.

The debut date looms upon Mark and he wants the floor to swallow him down than face a crowd of people who’d be there to support him and disappointing them. The manager lets them know how NCT U is gonna debut soon. He’s gonna debut with the brothers he trained with. But his eyes can’t help but search for the eyes of a certain boy who’s eyes droop in sadness at the announcement. Of course he’d be sad, he practiced as much as the boys around him, the ones who get to debut. But reluctantly he raises his head to stare at the shine in a certain Canadian boy’s eyes but he’s surprised to see the said boy’s eyes already trained at him with sadness. Sadness?

Then, NCT127 debuts. It’s their first stage and no matter how many nerves fill Mark’s system he can’t get the giddy feeling off his chest that he’s debuting with Hyuck. His best friend. Character development much?

His eyes flied to Hyuck’s as soon as the performances finished. The loud cheers filled him with jittery happiness as he looked at his best friend with the stars in his eyes. And Hyuck looked at him the same. 

They were drunk. Really really drunk. 127 went out in celebration of their world tour. With worries long forgotten they make their way back home. Mark and Hyuck insist they’ll walk back home. They sober up on their way home as they talk about the tours, their dreams and the dreamies’ struggles of making a single schedule peaceful. The stars shine, in the sky dotted by ink clouds, as they do in their eyes. And this time, they didn’t need to search for each other’s eyes as they lean in and their lips meet in a short, sweet kiss as the trees around them sway, in happiness, in nostalgia.


End file.
